Bad Science 2:  Calvin and the Ground Squirrels
by SimonSeville27
Summary: The sequel to Bad Science:  Unforgivable Inventions.  When a past mistake comes back to haunt Simon and Jeanette, their lives are in danger.  Will they be able to get out of the situation they put themselves into or will they pay with their lives?
1. The Announcement

**Bad Science 2: Calvin and the Ground Squirrels**

A/N: This is a sequel to _Bad Science: Unforgivable Inventions_. If you have not already read that story, I encourage you to do so. The first several chapters can be read without reading the first part, but they will spoil the ending to the first book. There is a notation at the point where you won't be able to follow this story without reading the first.

For those that haven't read the first part, _Bad Science_ is a series of stories where in some way, Simon and Jeanette's scientific endeavors come back to haunt them and cause havoc in the Seville and Miller homes.

In this story, there are several flashbacks. Some of these are flashbacks to the first book and others are original flashbacks. I made sure to note all of the flashbacks copied from book 1.

For those of you that have read the first book, this one is a slightly different feel to it. First off, the majority of the story is not in anybody's perspective. Also, it is a little more focused on the emotional effects of the tragedy than the actual event.

I don't want to give away anything so I just want to say, enjoy reading the book. There are some very emotional parts to this story, so grab some tissue and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

**Two years after **_**Unforgivable Inventions**_

**At the high school**

The Principal, Dr. Smith, walked in front of the crowd of students with her new and inspired plan. "Everybody, listen up. We are going to be starting a new educational program here. It has come to my attention that much of the school is not up to date on current events. Therefore, every Monday, before going to classes, the entire school will meet in the theatre to watch the morning news."

The crowd groaned and rolled their eyes as Dr. Smith proceeded to turn on the large projector. She soon realized that this inspired idea would quickly backfired, wishing she herself was more 'up to date' before she turned to channel 5 for local news.

The students quieted down. On the screen, the Chief of Police walked up to a podium. "Ladies and Gentleman, I ham here today to make a sad announcement. Last night, at 11:30pm, two armed burglars went inside to what they believed to be an unoccupied home."

The students began talking to one another, bored from the news. Dr. Smith quickly yelled quiet to the group.

The newscast continued, "Upon entry, they quickly realized they were mistaken, as they saw seven people, one adult and six children, sleeping in the living room. The youngest of the children woke up, and two men began to…"

The chief of police paused holding back his own tears. He then continued… "They began to shoot each of them, at point blank range, one at a time. None of the seven survived."

Ms. Hammond leaned into Dr. Smith's side and whispered, "Maybe this newscast is a little too real for a group of students?"

Dr. Smith looked back and answered, "This is a high school, I think they can handle it. Besides, they need to be aware of what's going on, no matter how bad it is."

The Police Chief continued the announcement. "I ask all of you to remember the following people in your hearts in the following weeks. Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, David Seville, Brittany Miller, Eleanor Miller, and Jeanette Miller. The two men responsible for the heinous crime have not been apprehended. I would like to assure you that my office will not rest until we find those responsible. Thank you, and may the victims of this act rest in peace."

With that, Dr. Smith shut off the television. She began to cry and immediately had to sit down. As much as she wanted to address the students after inadvertently informing them about the murder of six classmates, she couldn't even form words.

Ms. Hammond, seeing Dr. Smith, approached the microphone. The students were unbelievably loud with a mix of crying, screaming, and talking trying to figure out what just happened. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for informing you of your fellow classmates in this matter. We ourselves had not heard about the incident and were not aware of the subject of that newscast. I know many of you are going through a number of emotions right now. As per our policy, the school will provide grief counseling to all of those who feel they need to talk to somebody about the incident. We will try and find more information out about the occurrence, and will be sure to keep you updated. As a teacher of all six of these students, I ask you to remember and honor your friends. Thank you, and again, I apologize for the way you have heard this horrific news."

Dr. Smith approached the microphone. Still unable to speak, she did what she knew the fallen students would have wanted. She reached in her purse, pulled out her cell phone and set it on a table next to the microphone, and proceeded to play their two groups latest joint CD for the students. At the sound of that, those that were not crying before also began to sob. Even students who had never talked to any of the six students, felt emotional with the news.

As she left the stage, she couldn't help but remember the group she so admired.

She couldn't believe it. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were dead.


	2. The Squirrels

**Chapter 2: The Squirrels**

A man walked up to the television and shut it off.

A voice from behind the couch in the small living room could be heard. "Well that was eerie."

The voice continued, "I never thought I would hear my own death announced on television." Alvin walked out from behind the coach.

"You know it's for the best." Dave answered.

"Get over it Alvin!" Brittany answered.

Just then Simon walked into the room furious. "Mary, you should be ashamed of yourself." He said while looking at Brittany. "You know the only way to keep any of us safe is to use our aliases. What good is it to be in the witness protection program if you slip up and use people's actual names?"

Brittany apologized, "I'm sorry…" she started to chuckle, "Jeeves."

Alvin rolled his eyes. He interrupted the two. "Question?"

"What?" Dave answered.

Alvin replied, "How are people not going to figure out we are chipmunks. We don't exactly look like humans."

"Well I guess I can tell you now."

The six shot up in anticipation of the news. They hadn't been able to figure what there cover was going to be.

"You are going to be wearing a little makeup and will be masquerading as a family of talking squirrels."

Alvin dropped on the floor laughing hysterically. "It's worth losing all the fame just to see Brit… I mean Mary dye her auburn hair."

Brittany looked at her reflection in the television, "Are you sure we were in danger before?"

Alvin stood up, "What was it you said to me before Mary? Oh yes, 'get over it'."

Dave stood up from his seat, "Everybody needs to stop joking around. This is serious business. We have people after us, and we have to make sure we stay safe until the trial. Now Calvin and Mary, start cleaning up that back room so that we have a place to sleep. Jeeves and Lynette, get some wood and get a fire started, it's going to be cold tonight. Freddie and Sophia go in the kitchen and start making dinner, there should be something in the refrigerator for tonight."

They all obeyed, noting the seriousness in Dave's voice.

Alvin walked towards the room. "Yes, Ray."

Normally Alvin wouldn't go and clean a bedroom without a fight, especially not someone else's, but they knew Dave was worried about the next day. If their cover didn't hold up the next morning when they went into town, they knew they would be in danger.


	3. The Nightmare

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare**

It was late at night, and Theodore woke up after having a bad nightmare. He shook Dave awake. "Dave… Dave…I mean um Ray?"

He woke up. "What is it Fred?"

"I had a nightmare? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He sat up, "Well, there's only one bed in the house, so we sort of already were, but maybe you would feel better if you told me about it."

"Well, okay. I dreamt that that announcement that policeman made was true, and we all went to heaven. I guess I just don't understand what's going on. Why did they have to tell everybody that I was… well… gone? Why do we have to use pretend names? I thought lying was bad?"

He picked up the little chipmunks, "You're right. Lying is bad. And we shouldn't have to use pretend names. But sometimes we have to do things we shouldn't normally do. There are some very bad men that are upset with your brother and your friend, and we have to make sure they stay safe. The police are pretending we are gone so that the bad men will stop looking for us."

"I know. I just want to be home. What did the two of them do? Why are they mad at them?"

Dave gave him a big hug, "Do you remember when that bully picked on you for telling the teacher that he copied you homework?"

"Yes?"

"This is sort of the same thing. The two of them saw some men do something really bad, and when they told an adult, the men were upset because they got him in trouble."

"Well why did the two of them tell? Why don't they just pretend it didn't happen? Alvin's always telling me not to tattle?"

"First off, it's not tattling to tell an adult when you see something bad. As for why they told an adult, well that was because what the men did was too bad to ignore."

"You're not going to let the bad men get them, are you dad?"

He hugged him again, "No. I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen."

Relieved after talking to his dad, Theodore quickly fell asleep in Dave's arms.

Dave whispered to himself under his breath, "Anything."


	4. The Future

**Chapter 4: The Future**

After hours of lying motionless, two of the chipmunks couldn't get to sleep. They decided to go into the other room and talk.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I know."

"I didn't want to drag them into this. This isn't their fault."

"It wasn't your idea to be in this program. They were the ones that wanted to do it, to keep us safe."

"It just isn't fair. They weren't after them. They didn't even know who they were. They shouldn't have been involved."

"They are. There's nothing we can do about it now."

The red clad chipmunk looked up into the ceiling. "You know, this isn't going to go away."

"Sure it will, just wait till after the trial." The pink chipmunk answered.

"No it won't. We're going to have to testify about it. There will be others, just like them. It's never going to go away."

She looked up at her love, "You don't know that."

"I wish I didn't." The red clad chipmunk hung his head down, sobbing over what he knew was going to happen.

The pink clad chipmunk answered, "Think of the bright side."

"What's that?"

"If we do get stuck here forever, at least you can pull off wearing red. I miss my purple."

"I love you Lynette" He chuckled as he used her alias. "I just wish I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Don't you remember what I told you the first time?"

"What?"

_-Flashback (From Bad Science: Unforgivable Inventions)-_

_After we had finished destroying our work, I wanted to comfort Simon. "It's okay Simon. Maybe we can invent something that will have a little less potential of destroying Earth."_

_This caused both of us to laugh, but it was little comfort to the end of months of hard work and the end of our dreams of being famous scientists._

_Simon began to cry to himself quietly, sitting on a pile of what used to be our greatest invention. I looked at Simon and said, "Simon, I know you are upset over the machine, but there is something else bothering you."_

"_It's nothing." He replied._

"_If it is nothing you wouldn't be crying. Now please, let me know what is bothering you."_

_He looked up with a single tear running down his cheek, "None of us know what could result from Alvin's behavior. Did we do the right thing by destroying the machine? What if we need it to fix something he did?"_

_I looked at him, "Simon, nobody knows the future. What will happen with what Alvin did is just as unpredictable as what it would have been. Going back and stopping him would only cause more rifts in time, and would only endanger the world more. We did the right thing. You did the right thing."_

_This seemed to comfort him. He leaned his head on my shoulder, and said something I absolutely didn't expect._

"_I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Jeanette."_

_I blushed at this and was a little startled. I had feelings for Simon for years, but I never acted on them, and neither did he. I looked at him and said the only thing that I could think of. The truth. "I love you too"._

_-End of Flashback-_

She looked at him again, just as she had so many months before, "Nobody knows the future."

"You always have known how to make me feel better."


	5. The Realization

**Chapter 5: The Realization**

Simon woke up suddenly. He felt just like his little brother. The only difference is that he was living out his nightmare. He woke up Jeanette.

"Is it morning already?" Jeanette asked.

"No, we need to talk."

The two went back into the kitchen where they had talked just a few hours earlier.

Jeanette spoke up first, "Honey, I know you're worried, but we need to get sleep."

"Jean, I have a plan, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"You aren't supposed to use names!" She said with concern.

"Listen to me. We're both 18 now, and we can make choices for ourselves."

She looked up confused, "So?"

"We both know why they are after us. We both know what they did. You know as well as I do that none of the others are in any danger, unless they are with us. We need to call the FBI, and have them relocate us, by ourselves."

Jeanette hugged Simon, "It took you long enough."

"What do you mean" Simon answered confused.

"I was going to say the same thing last night, but I figured I would wait until you were ready to go."

"Well then I guess we are going to do it, aren't we?"

"Yup."

The two of them held each other in their arms, both relieved that their family would be out of harm's way.

"Jean, I know this is going to be hard, but you know we can't say goodbye, right?"

She started to cry, "I know. They would just try and stop us. I just hope we can trust Agent O'Hare."

"Why are you concerned about him?"

Jeanette answered, "He's not going to relocate us unless we tell him the truth, the entire truth. That means he will know about…"

Simon interrupted, "I know. It doesn't matter. As soon as we testify, everybody will know. That's why we have to do this."

Simon started thinking about the last time they decided to do something like this. The last time they put everything on the line to save their family.

_-Flashback (From Bad Science: Unforgivable Inventions)-_

"_Simon, there was an accident. A car accident."_

_Concerned, Jeanette yelled, "Are they at the hospital, are they okay!"_

"_They aren't at the hospital. They didn't make it to the hospital."_

"_Who didn't make it? What do you mean?" I exclaimed._

"_All of them. The truck hit them on the driver's side. Alvin and Eleanor…" Dave paused for a moment, "…were killed instantly. Brittney and Theodore didn't make it to the hospital before passing on."_

_My heart sank. I had fears that something bad may have resulted from Alvin's time travel, but it never even occurred to me that something this bad could have happened._

_Dave began to weep uncontrollably, saying, "It's all my fault. I should never have bought him that stupid car. I knew he wasn't ready for it, but I just wanted to make him happy."_

_**At the funeral.**_

"_It was with this comment from Dave that I knew what I had to do. We knew what we had to do. We knew that we had to confess to our involvement in this incident. It was not Dave's fault. It was mine."_

"_No. It was ours" Jeanette added._

_Dave returned to the two weeping chipmunks and embraced us. "It is nobody's fault. It's all over now. There is nothing any of us can do."_

_Then it occurred to me, not what I could do, but what I had to do. I exclaimed, "That isn't true, there is something one of us can do. I can fix this. I can bring them back."_

_With that, I hugged my dear Jeanette, and whispered in her ear, "I must do it. For my family. For our family."_

"_We have talked about this, but if you feel you have no choice I will help you," Jeanette explained._

"_I know this is something I have to do, but I don't want you to help. I want to take this responsibility on by myself," I answered._

_Jeanette uncharacteristically grabbed me and turned me around. "If I didn't help you, that wouldn't say much about my love for you."_

_I started to cry again. "I can't risk… I can't risk losing you too. I don't know what is going to happen. This is my responsibility not yours."_

"_Simon! Stop trying to take all the blame. We both did this, and we both will fix it. Together. Besides, that is how we belong. Together."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Simon put his arms around his girlfriend, and brought her head down to his shoulder, "Jean?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"You're not?"

"I'm never nervous…" she looked up at Simon and continued, "…when I'm with you."


	6. The Agent

**Chapter 6: The Agent**

Simon and Jeanette walked over to the phone. Since they were in the witness protection program, they weren't allowed to make any calls to outside lines unless it was an emergency. To make sure that happened, the line went directly to Agent O'Hare's cell phone. Simon picked up the phone.

A man answered the phone nervously, "This is O'Hare, what's the problem, Ray?"

"This isn't Ray, this is Jeeves."

"What? Ray is the only one who's supposed to talk to me. Put him on the phone."

"No."

The agent was shocked by the answer.

"You are endangering everybody. Put him on."

"I need to talk to you in person, with Lynette. Just the three of us. We are ready to explain everything."

"Is someone forcing you to say this?"

"No. Only my conscience."

"Fine. You are all going into town. Tell Ray you received a call from me while he as sleeping and were told that you and Lynette need to stay home until they finish making sure everything is safe, and that Dave is to take everybody else into town."

"Okay."

"And Jeeves."

"Yes?"

"This better be good."

Simon hung up the phone. Not long after, Dave walked in. "Was that O'Hare?"

"Yes. He told us to tell you that we need to stay home so they can make sure everything is safe, and you need to take everybody else in town today for supplies."

"I'm not leaving the two of you. Who does that guy think he is?"

Simon looked his dad in the eye, and said "He's a professional. He does this for a living. We have to trust what he asks us to do."

Simon felt horrible for deceiving his dad, but it had to be done. For everybody's safety.

Dave didn't like the plan, but felt he had no choice. "Fine. But he better have a good reason to leave you two here alone."


	7. The Past

**Chapter 7: The Past**

It was just Simon and Jeanette in the house. They were scared, to say the least. It was the first time they had been alone since the family left for the program. The only comfort was that they knew their family would be safe. After what they had been through in the past, they knew what alone felt like. This was nothing compared to what it was like before.

_-Flashback (From Bad Science: Unforgivable Inventions)-_

_I hadn't left his side since it happened. I couldn't. We both felt responsible for what had happened. Knowing how we feel about each other, we couldn't leave each other's side. Maybe it was because we couldn't stand the silence. Or maybe it was because we were afraid of what people may think when they found out the truth. We always knew what we had to do, but we knew it would take each other's strength to get through what we were about to do._

_That morning the two of us did exactly what we had done every day since it occurred. We woke up early in the morning, not from a bed, but from a pile of junk in the basement. Nobody else could ever figure out why we insisted on staying down there. The two of us knew. It was to remind us. It was so that we would never forget._

_After we woke up, we got dressed, ate and held each other, crying into each other's shoulders out of anticipation for what we were about to do, and regret of what we had already done. I always thought the week that I admitted my love for Simon would be the happiest time of my life. I now know that this was a fantasy. Of course, nobody could have anticipated what that time would have been like. Of course, nobody could have anticipated it, because it was never supposed to have happened. Never._

_To this day, I'm not quite sure what we thought we were going to achieve by it, but we knew we had to do it. We knew most of our friends and family wouldn't believe us. There was just one person though, that we had to make sure understood what truly happened. We had to make sure David understood that we were responsible._

_Most people have the comfort of being able to move on with their lives, knowing that they cannot change the past. We do not have that comfort. We will never move on._

_I always thought things like science and my ethics would help me through tough times. For the first time ever, science and professional ethics caused my tough times. Nobody understood our sudden bitterness for science, maybe we also hoped that they would start to understand after today._

_Of course our science teacher was particularly baffled by it. What do you expect when her two top students suddenly cannot get themselves to do any work? She thought it was just an odd reaction to what had happened. We knew it was more than that. Stopping our involvement in science was our way of preventing anything like this from occurring again. _

"_Are you ready?" Simon asked me._

"_No. But I'm never going to be ready for this. You know it won't be easy?"_

_Simon looked up at me. "I know, but it is something we have to do."_

_It was a fairly small ceremony. Some close friends and family. Maybe it just seemed small because of who was missing. I just know I couldn't feel anything but regret._

_He walked up in front of the crowd. It was his worst nightmare. Obviously he was used to speaking to large crowds, but not like this, not about this._

"_No parent should have to bury his child. This is a sentiment that has wrung through my mind these past few days. But for me the truth of what has happened is even more horrendous than this statement can portray, because I have the burden of burying two of my children, and their closest friends. Brittney, Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin, may you rest in peace."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Just then the door opened. It was Agent O'Hare. "Have they left?"

"Yes." Simon replied.

"Good. Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We wanted to tell you what happened that night. What we saw."

"You two already made statements."

"Remember when we finished, and you pointed out that we looked like we were leaving something out?"

"Yes."

"We were."

Agent O'Hare pulled out a sheet of paper. "Okay then, let's hear it."

Simon started to talk, but Jeanette interrupted. "No paper. This is too dangerous to be on paper."

"Fine." The agent replied. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"We told you what we saw, and we told you how we got there, but we didn't tell you why they chose us. We didn't tell you what they wanted." Jeanette answered.

Simon interjected. First you need to know what happened before. Simon went on to tell him about what had happened two years earlier. He told them about their 'Unforgivable Invention'.

**If you still have not yet read part 1 to the Bad Science series, Unforgivable Inventions, please read that before continuing. You will have a tough time understanding many references without reading that story. If you still do not want to read it, the next chapter will have an extremely short summary of the major plot points you need to know.**


	8. The Move

**Chapter 8: The Move**

As the two finished their story, the agent looked baffled. "So let me get this straight. Your brother wanted a car so he used the time machine you invented to go back and get one. Then he got into a car accident and your family was killed, and you two went back in time again to save your family, but they still got in a car accident, but didn't die this time?"

Jeanette looked at Simon, "Pretty much."

O'Hare looked at them dumbfounded, "Just one more question. What on Earth does this have to do with what happened to you last month?"

Simon looked up at the officer. "Don't you get it?"

O'Hare shook his head.

Frustrated, he realized he would have to go through the entire story of that day. He began to speak, but then realized the time. He hadn't realized how long he had been talking. "We need to leave. It is almost 3:00 pm, Dave will be back within the hour."

O'Hare stood up. "What do you mean you need to leave? Where do you think you are going?"

Simon looked up, worried. "I don't have time to explain, but the two of us are the only ones they are interested in, but anybody with us is in danger. We need to be relocated, away from our family."

"I can't relocate you without a reason why. I need to know why first."

Simon shook his head in frustration "There's no time. We can tell you on the plane. If you don't think we should separate from our family, if you wouldn't separate from your family in these circumstances, then we will return. But if any of them find out before we are in the air, they'll never let us go."

"I could lose my job for this, but let's go. I have a plane not far away from here, but we aren't landing until you tell we what is going on."

Jeanette spoke up, "Good. That's exactly what we wanted."

With that the three packed up their small group of necessities, and left. Not knowing if they would ever see their family again, the chipmunks left the small cottage, leaving only a small package behind.


	9. The Letters

**Chapter 9: The Letters**

The front door opened. "Jeeves? Lynette? Where are you?"

They instantly began to panic. All of the sudden, Alvin found the package. "There's a box. Quick Dave come here."

"Calvin! I've told you not to use our…"

"Just come here!" Alvin yelled.

Dave walked over. The box had a letter written on FBI stationary.

"Ray,

The things inside of this package will explain what is going on. I just wanted to write you this to make sure you knew that the two of them are not in danger in any way. I didn't want you to think someone else got to them.

-O'Hare"

Alvin opened the box. He started to shake when he pulled out the contents. Inside the box, were Alvin and Brittany's clothes which Jeanette and Simon had been wearing, and a note for each of their five family members. He had a bad feeling about this.

As the others walked into the house, Alvin handed each of them their letter.

"Dear Alvin,

I know this won't be easy for you to accept, but you may never see me again. I know what you are thinking right now, you are thinking it is time for an adventure. I need you to understand, that this isn't something you can get involved in. I trust you to make the right choice. Please, for everybody's sake, don't try to find us. Someday, we may be able to rejoin you. When that time comes, you will know. Until then, I need to ask you some favors.

Take care of Theodore. Even though he's the same age as us, he isn't going to be able to understand this as well as you. He may be depressed for a while, and he will need his older brother to be there for him. Theo doesn't like to go to Dave's room every time he has a nightmare. Sometimes he comes to me, now he will come to you. When he does, talk about it over a glass of milk and some cookies. It will make both of you feel better. He's also going to start needing your help in school. I know it hurts, but please help him out. You always looked out for Theo when it came to things like bullying, and I always handled his emotional needs. We were a good team. He will need you for both now. Be there for him.

Take care of Brittany. She's not going to take Jeanette leaving very well. I know the two of you love to argue, but I also know what is beneath that. It took a tragedy for me and Jeanette to admit our feelings for each other. One of my hopes is that this will bring you and Brittany together. I know the two of you love each other. When things are tough, it takes a second person to help you through it. You and Brittany can help each other.

Also, I need you to watch out for Dave. Do you remember all those times that I would come out of Dave's room and he would yell at you right after we left? You always used to accuse me of telling Dave whatever stunt you pulled. I want you to know I never did. Dave knew every stunt you ever pulled long before I could have gotten a chance. Whenever you did something really stupid, I would go and calm him down, so that he wouldn't kill you. I know this is the toughest request of all, but I have to ask. Calm down for a while, until Dave gets used to me being gone. If you ever get close to pulling one of your stunts, just remember that every time he ever screamed at you, it was after I calmed him down, and he doesn't have anybody to calm him down anymore.

I also wanted to ask you to handle some of my personal belongings. I know that I'll be coming back someday, but that won't be for a while. I want you to bundle all of the equipment in my laboratory and deliver it to our high school. They need the equipment. All of my finished inventions and experiments are yours to do with what you please. Some of those things may come in handy for someone. But if I find out you suddenly started getting A's on every science project when I come back, I'll kick your butt. You can have my laptop. In fact, go take $50 out of my desk drawer and buy yourself a new video game or two. You deserve it. Put the rest of my money to the side for me. You'll need it for the last favor I need you to do. Besides that, I only have two other things that I want to make sure go to the right place. Under my bed there are two gifts. I know this sounds really morbid, but I always kept two presents to remember me by if anything happened to me. One is for you and one is for Theo. It's nothing big, but I hope you like them.

I have one last favor to ask you. There are two small envelopes behind this one. Don't open it until you get home. You'll need the money I have in my drawer for this favor. Someday, you or Dave will get a call that we are coming home. When that day comes, open that envelope and do exactly what it says. If for some reason, I don't come home, and you get the other call about me, being gone, I still want you to follow what the note says, but the other envelope will have a message for you to read at the funeral. I know it is tough for you to think about, but you are the only one strong enough to do this for me.

Besides that, there is one awkward favor I have to ask. Don't let anybody know I'm alive. Absolutely no one. The FBI has a story all prepared to bring all of you back to life without raising suspicion. I know some day Theo is going to slip up and mention that I'm alive. If he does, just play it off as depression. But people won't believe that story if you slip up. So please be careful.

I love you Alvin. As much as you aggravated me over the years, you were always my best friend.

Cheer up, you're the oldest again!

-Si

PS: If I don't come back, do me a favor. Resist the temptation. Don't bury me in one of your stupid red hoodies. I never want to put one of those things on again!"

Alvin ran to the bedroom. He was the only one that had read his letter, and he didn't want the others to see him crying. It would only make it harder for them to get the courage to open it.

Brittany ran after him.

"What's wrong Alvin?"

Alvin dried his eyes. "Just read your letter. Please."

She looked at him confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"Dear Britt,

It was Simon's idea to write everybody letters before we left. I wrote your letter last, because I didn't know what to say to you.

I'm not sure if you have figured it out yet, but we aren't coming back. Not for a while at least. I can't explain everything that's going on, but we are in a bad situation. We realized that the two of us were only putting our family into more danger. We had to leave.

I do want to ask you a couple favors.

First off, be nice to Elle. I have a horrible feeling that when I come back, one of you will be in prison and the other won't be with us anymore. I can't be there to stop every fight from happening. Elle's still a little immature. Not that you're much better, but I think if one of the two of you is ever going to grow up, it will probably be you. Elle tends to get a little angry when she's upset, so she may be looking for a fight for the next few weeks. Don't give it to her. Just give her hugs and kisses from both of her sisters.

The next thing I need to ask you is a little personal. I know how you feel about Alvin. I've been waiting for years for you to finally admit your feelings to him. Simon and I have never been happier since we admitted it to each other. You are both going to be sad for a while. Comfort him. Be there for him. And if the time is right, say those three magical little words. You need someone there for you, and that can't be me anymore.

You may need to be there for all of the Sevilles actually. Simon has been writing Alvin's letter for close to half an hour. He can be a little morbid sometimes, so I don't know what he is writing to his family. He doesn't think we're coming back at all. Just watch out for them.

I know Simon is making a little mini-will in his letter to Alvin, distributing his possessions. Frankly, I don't know what anybody would want with my old things. You can do whatever you want with everything except a few personal items. I want you to have my Diary. You've been trying for weeks to get a peek at it, and I want you to know what's going on in my life. Just skip page 47. We were fighting and I didn't mean anything I wrote. Also skip 93. If you do read 93, you better not make fun of me when I come back. I bought a stuffed bear for Elle. It's in my dresser with something else that I'll talk about in a second. Make sure she gets it.

I have one last favor to ask you. I had a feeling that Simon and I would be splitting up when we left the house, so I left all of the details in my dresser back at home, they will explain everything. Inside my diary, you will find two envelopes. One of them is if I come back, one of them is if I don't. I want you to read both of them, and keep them with you no matter how long it takes. Someday, you will get news about us. You will know what to do. I have a couple thousand dollars in my bank account that should cover the costs. I know, I lied all those times I said I didn't have any money. But you'll understand why I was saving it up.

There is one last thing I need to ask you. It will be really hard for you and Elle to do. You can't let anybody know that I'm alive, including Ms. Miller. I don't know what explanation the FBI is going to come up with to bring the five of you back to life, but Simon and I are still in danger. Make sure Elle doesn't slip up.

I love you sis,

Jeanette"

Brittany ran to Alvin and hugged him. "I can't believe it."

Alvin put his head on Brittany's shoulder. "Me neither Britt. Me neither."


	10. The Story

**Chapter 10: The Story**

**On the flight**

"So, we are alone, and we are away from your family. What is this big mystery?" Agent O'Hare was obviously getting frustrated.

Jeanette looked at him, "Well, here it goes."

**Jeanette's POV**

**One month earlier.**

Well it all started about a month ago when we were at school. There was a new kid in school that day.

Mrs. Hammond went to the front of the science class. "Class, we have a new student. I want everybody to welcome Harold. He just transferred here from New York! Now, since we are in the senior year, and he is just joining us, I am going to need some volunteers to help him through these last few months and get him caught up."

Simon and I shot our hands up in the air. We absolutely loved tutoring.

"Perfect. Simon and Jeanette will be his partners for this year."

Brittany looked at us, "Why on Earth would you morons volunteer for extra work?"

Alvin snickered in agreement.

"Of course since you two are helping Harold, you're going to be excused from any assignments you don't have time to complete." Mrs. Hammond added.

Alvin slapped himself in the face. "Britt, why didn't we volunteer?"

Brittany shook her head in agreement.

We got to know Harold and he was a great kid. It turned out he wanted to become a doctor after college. He was by far the best student I ever tutored.

Later that day, we were walking home from school with Harold. We were going to bring him over to Simon's house to work on our chemistry project. When we started to get close to the house, a van screeched up behind us. They pulled all three of us into the van and sped off. They blindfolded us, gagged us, and drove us to some horrible looking apartment complex. They threw us to the ground of the apartment, and took off our blindfolds and gags.

We were left there for about two-three hours, before we finally were approached by the person they called, "the boss." He grabbed Simon first and talked to him.

"Are you Simon Seville?"

Simon trebled as he let out a quiet answer, "Yes."

"Good. Then you might have a chance of leaving here alive."

"What do you want?"

"I know about your little project, and I want it."

"What little project."

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. "Don't screw with me kid. I know about the time machine."

Simon became visibly ill when he mentioned it. "What do you want?"

"I want you to build it. Re-build it that is."

He knew too much and we couldn't figure out how. Only our families knew what happened that day, which probably meant he had someone from our family captive. I became worried, but Simon handled it masterfully.

"How do you know about it?"

"That's none of your business. Just make it and nobody gets killed."

Simon replied, hoping to get information out of him, "Only one other person knows what happened that night we built the time machine. What have you done with them?"

"Well then I guess you better do what I want so they don't get hurt."

I was relieved. He didn't react at all to us lying and saying only one other person knew, which meant he didn't have our whole family. It wasn't that much of a relief but it helped.

Simon had an idea, "If you have them, then you know exactly what happened to me. You know I won't rebuild that machine. Not after I lost my family because of it."

"I'll make you a deal. If you build it for what I want, I'll let you use it afterwards to go back and save your precious little family."

That was it. If he didn't know that we had already gone back and saved our family, he obviously got the information about the machine from somewhere else.

Simon looked him in the eye. "I didn't lose my family. I lied. I know you didn't get this information from anybody else, because I haven't told anybody else. Now, where did you find out about it?"

"You are smarter than I give you credit for. But not smart enough to burn your little essay and photo spread."

Suddenly we remembered

_-Flashback (From Bad Science: Unforgivable Inventions)-_

_Simon and I talked it over for the past two days, and we decided that this technology could never be used again. We photographed the machine, wrote our report about the findings and the successes, and then proceeded to destroy the machine. I have never seen Simon so devastated. His dream was to invent something as coveted as this. He would have been known for all of history, but if his own brother would be so selfish with this technology, he knew that he could not entrust it to anybody._

_-End of Flashback-_

"There's another thing you didn't count on, Mr. Genious. Now I can't pretend I have a hostage, so I'm going to need a real one in order to get you to do the work."

He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Harold. I didn't want him to threaten him. I yelled, "Please don't threaten him. He has nothing to do with this. We just met him today."

"Well if you just met him, you wouldn't break your little personal morals to save him." He pulled the trigger, and my heart stopped. I was trying to get him to spare Harold, but because of my big mouth, Harold was dead.


	11. The Father

**Chapter 11: The Father**

**General POV**

**Back at the cottage**

Dave walked around the living area in circles, holding the note from Simon. He knew he had to read it, but couldn't stand the thought. Finally, he opened the envelope.

"Dave,

I don't know what I would have done without you. The years I have spent with you have been amazing. You always amazed me with your complete care and kindness you have shown me throughout the years. It was always odd to me really. You didn't have much money before you met us, but our singing ability was both our lucky breaks. It allowed you to make a good living as a song writer, and it also gave you enough money to be able to afford to care for us. Yet, despite the fact that it was our music that changed everybody's lives, you always encouraged me to become a scientist. You knew that when I did, there wouldn't be anymore, 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'. There wouldn't be any more of the famous song-writer Dave Seville. You didn't care. You just wanted me to be happy.

That is why I did what I had to. I love all of you. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. For years you have been ready and willing to sacrifice your happiness for ours. I am returning the favor. I don't want you guys to spend the rest of your life with fake names in the middle of nowhere. I can't do that to you.

I have a quick favor to ask you. Remember when I always used to calm you down after Alvin pulled a stunt? I can't do that anymore. I know sometimes you wanted to throw him out on the street with some of the stunts he pulled. I can't be there to talk you down. Just remember, he's just being Alvin. He's never trying to be mean with what he does; he just doesn't think things through. I talked to him about behaving a little better in his letter, but I know when he gets used to me being gone, he's going to go back to the way things were. You'll need to be stronger than ever to deal with him. I'm not there to talk you down, and I'm not there to make Alvin think things through. You two will have to learn to work things out together.

Also, I know you want to hold on to us forever, but make sure you are willing to let go. Not just to me today, but all three of us. Eventually, when they get the courage, Alvin and Theodore will move out. I don't know when or why. Maybe they will get married, maybe they will go to college, or maybe they will just want to live on their own. I know you love us, but learn to let go. I always feared that the day I went off to Stanford, you would fly there with me and never leave. I guess I'm saving you that pain.

I haven't been completely honest, but I know I can trust you with this information. As sentimental as you are, you need to burn this letter as soon as you finish reading it. Don't leave a shred of evidence. It will put everyone in danger.

Even with that sense of security I can only say so much in a letter. What I can tell you is that they are after me and Jeanette only. They don't want anything to do with any of you. All they want is the time machine. And they won't get that. Not after what happened the last time. It was my fault they found out about the machine. I left some papers talking about it in my laboratory. They must have found them or stolen them at some point, because they know everything. They are obsessed with finding it, and as long as this letter exists, everyone is in danger.

The only thing I have to tell you is thank you for everything. Jeanette also had something to say to you. Her letter is also in this envelope.

There is one last thing. We can't let anybody know we are alive. Just like we pretended we are all dead before, we need to pretend that Jeanette and I are dead now. We didn't have the heart to break this to any of the others, but you need to take all of these letters and burn them. Alvin has a special envelope he needs to keep, but other than that, burn the letters. I know Alvin and Theo will put up a fight, but just let him read this:

Hi Alvin and Theo. I'm asking you as a brother, give Dave the letters. I know you want to keep them, but they put everyone in danger. I can't explain, but I need you to trust me.

I love you Dave. I'll miss you.

-Simon"

He grabbed the second letter from the envelope.

"Hi Dave,

I know I haven't known you as long as Simon has, but I want you to know that I think of you as a father. You have been there for us in good times and bad. I just wanted to let you know, that even though I never had a father, I did when I met you. I was never sure if you realized that. I know you may not know them as well, but Brittany and Eleanor love you like a father too.

I know Simon has already told you this, but we have to continue to pretend we are dead. As you know, Ms. Miller knows nothing about what has happened. Keep it that way. No matter how much she mourns my passing, you cannot let her know. Every person that knows about us is another potential victim. I love her too much to let that happen. I have put too many people at risk already. I hope you are all able to go back to your normal lives.

Eleanor and Brittany aren't going to be able to go to anybody else to talk about me and Simon leaving. I would like to ask you to be their shoulder to cry on. Like I said, they think of you as a father, just as I did. Let them know that you love them, and you will be there for them. It will mean a lot to them.

Make sure you talk to Brittany after you all get back home.

Thanks for your kindness, and I hope to see you again soon.

Don't worry. I will take care of Simon.

-Jeanette"


	12. The Hindrance

**Chapter 12: The Hindrance**

**On the flight.**

Agent O'Hare got silent after hearing about how Harold died. "So how did you end up getting away?"

Simon answered, "That's a pretty complicated story. It started right after Harold was shot actually."

**Simon's POV**

**One month earlier.**

I yelled "You shot him! Why would you do that? He was just an innocent person?"

"Simple. First off, he knew too much. Second off, it shows you that I mean business. That's more than enough reason for me to kill ten people."

I was horrified. He was pure evil. He had no soul, only evil. I just couldn't figure out what he wanted with my invention. Was all of this a robbery? Did he just want to go back to make money on the stock market? I couldn't figure it out. As much as I didn't want to say anything, since talking hadn't exactly been going well, I had to try.

"I can't give you the time machine, if I don't know what it is going to be used for. I don't even know if it will work for whatever you need it for."

"To save someone." He answered.

It became clearer. He had lost someone close to him. It didn't matter how much he had to destroy, who he had to kill, he needed that person back, at any cost. That's when we knew we wouldn't be able to avoid it. I looked at Jeanette, and got a simple head not to tell me we were going to do the right thing.

"No." I answered.

He looked at me shocked.

"I won't make that machine again. Not for any reason."

He looked at me and let out a cold laugh. "You think you're going to prove something by refusing. If you don't agree to build that machine in the next ten seconds, your girlfriend here is dead."

"I can't do it without her." I answered.

He looked at me, "This better be good. Why do you need the little tramp?"

"Don't ever call her that." I screamed. I couldn't control it; he struck a nerve by insulting Jeanette. Had he insulted me, I would have let it bounce off me like I had my entire life. However, I couldn't handle him insulting her.

He seemed oddly understanding, "Just tell me why you need her."

_-Flashback (Original – Not in book one)-_

_When we entered the lab, we immediately got to work on rebuilding the time machine. I started to pick up the scraps of metal to begin rebuilding when it occurred to me. I stopped._

"_Jeanette?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_This is extremely important, and I need you to do exactly what I say?"_

"_Of-course I will. Just tell me what it is."_

"_When we first came up with the idea, it was when we realized that I had a theory for reversing time, and you had a theory for pausing time, and together they could form a time machine. Do you remember?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_I never worked at all on your portion of the machine, and you never worked on mine. I don't even know what the controls look like. I want you to promise me that you will never tell me how your portion of this machine works."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's too much power. No one person can handle the responsibility of being able to reverse time. I love you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't hesitate to build this machine again, no matter what it meant."_

"_You don't mean that."_

"_Yes I do. I love you too much. I can't handle the responsibility."_

"_I like it this way better anyway. This way, we have to agree if we ever want to build this machine again. That means that it can never be built, unless we are together."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The kidnapper was not happy with what this meant. He knew we needed to be at my lab to work on it, and now he found out that we both had to be there at the same time. He put away the gun.

"Well then I guess you're right. I can't kill either of you. I'll have to find someone else who you will do it for."

He stormed out of the room.


	13. The Tears

**Chapter 13: The Tears**

**General POV**

**Back at the cottage**

Eleanor was the next to grab her letter. So far every person, no matter how strong, was in tears after reading their letter. She didn't know what any of the letters said. She didn't even know where they had gone or how long they were going to be gone for. All she knew is that that envelope did not contain good news. Nevertheless, she gained the courage to open it.

"Elle,

You know I love you with all my heart. I feel bad about what I had to do, but I want you to understand why I had to do it.

I'm not sure if you know yet, but I may not be home for a while. I may never be home again. I can't go into too many details, but those bad men I told you about won't be chasing after you anymore. The only people they wanted to chase after were me and Simon, which is why we aren't with you anymore. We want all of you to be able to go on with your lives and not have to spend your lives in hiding on our account. I want you to know that I am doing this for one reason, to protect you.

I know it is hard for you to understand. Remember a few years ago when I was telling you that story about how Simon and I lost all of you and we had to save you? When that happened, and I had lost you, I knew how much every one of you meant to me. I couldn't lose you again.

I need to tell you something else that is going to be hard to understand. When all of us went into hiding, the police made it look like all of us had died. You are going to get to come back, so a lot of people are going to be excited. We can't come back with you. It is very important that you continue to pretend we have died. I know you may not like to think about it, but it is very important that you do this for me. I know we aren't perfect and you might slip up. If you do say something that makes it sound like I'm alive, just tell them you imagined it or it was in a dream. You can't let them know the truth. Not even Ms. Miller. I know I've told you over and over that you can always trust Ms. Miller and to always tell her the truth. This is the one exception. I know you trust me, and you know I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't important. You can still trust Ms. Miller with anything, but you cannot tell her that we are alive, and you cannot tell her about any of us going into hiding.

Like I said, I don't know when or if I will be back. But if I'm ever able to come home, I hope you'll have a hug waiting for me, because I'll have one waiting for you.

Listen to your sister. I know she can be bossy or a little selfish sometimes, but she is in charge while I am gone. You always treated me with nothing but kindness and respect. I want you to treat Britt that way too. I have a little gift waiting for you at home. Think of me whenever you have it. I miss you already.

Your sister,

Jean

Elle ran outside in tears. Now she understood why Jeanette wasn't home. She also understood why everybody else was in tears. Theodore finally grabbed his letter and opened it.

"Theo,

I've never had to do anything this hard in my life. I know Dave told you how some bad men were after me and Jeanette. We decided it wasn't fair to put all of you in danger, so we decided to go on an adventure. I don't know when I'll be back, but if there is any way possible, I will come home.

I want you to know something. I know that I haven't always spoken highly of Alvin, but he is an amazing brother in his own way. I can't be there for you like I always have been in the past, so Alvin is going to be filling in for me. I already let him know that you like cookies and milk when you have a nightmare. You might have to make the cookies, but I know that he'll be happy to share them with you and talk you through your bad dreams. Listen to what Alvin has to say for me.

I also want to talk to you about Eleanor. I know that you are shy, but I have a feeling if you told Eleanor how you feel, she would be really happy. I'm up almost every night with you, and I know how much you think of her. Just remember, I went through the exact same thing as you are. I spent years with Jeanette, scared to death of asking her on a date, but when I finally admitted my feelings, everything in my life became a little bit better. I'll leave it up to you, but I just wanted to give you some brotherly advice.

Most of all, make sure you listen to Dave. He's not going to be that happy for a while since I am gone, but I know if anybody in the world can put a smile on Dave's face when he's sad, it's you.

I know Dave talked to you about this before I left, but I wanted to explain it to you again with us leaving. When we all decided to hide from the bad men, we had to make the whole world believe that we were not alive anymore. I need you to keep that up for me. You and Alvin and everybody else will be going home, but Jeanette and I will not. We need you to pretend that we aren't alive. Even Ms. Miller can't find out that we're alive. I know it will be hard to keep it up, but Alvin will be there to help you.

I know that it is sad that I can't be with you, but Alvin is going to give you something I got for you a long time ago. I know it won't be the same as having your brother around, but I hope it will help those nights when you can't get to sleep.

I can't wait to see you again,

Simon"

Theodore hugged the letter not ever wanting to let go. Just then, Dave called the all to the living room.

Slowly, the sad group walked towards the room, each holding their letter.

"I know this is going to be hard for everybody, but Simon asked me to tell all of you something."

The whole group looked at Dave waiting to hear the big announcement.

"All of you know from your letters that we have to pretend Simon and Jeanette aren't alive anymore, right?"

The sad group shook their heads.

"Well these letters prove that they are alive, and Simon can't have any proof like that anywhere. He needs us to destroy the letters."

Theodore ran away screaming, "No! It's all I have left of him. I won't do it."

Alvin chased after him. "Theo?"

"I won't do it."

"But what about Simon?"

"That's why I won't do it. I miss him too much."

"He's the one that needs you to do it. He needs you to be strong Theo."

Theodore hugged his leg. "Simon was right. You are a great brother."

Alvin laughed, "I'm the third best brother in the Seville family!"

The two walked back into the cottage and handed Dave their letters.

As the group cried, Dave tossed the letters into the fire. The same fire that Jeanette and Simon built the night before they left.

Alvin still wanted to hold something to remember his brother, so he grabbed his red hoodie out of the box. When he did, four small squares of cloth fell out. Two purple and two blue. A final thing to remember their siblings by.


	14. The Belt

**Chapter 14: The Belt**

**Simon's POV**

**One month earlier.**

Jeanette and I were left alone, our hands tied up, and us left with the dead body of Harold inches away. That's when we remembered something that happened to us earlier that day.

_-Flashback-_

_When we were walking between classes, we were talking to Harold about what he wanted to do with his life. I loved Jeanette, but she did have a tendency to cause accidents. She tripped on a puddle of water and fell into Harold, who fell into me. We all laughed at the domino effect Jeanette had just caused. I looked down at my sweatshirt and it was torn from top to bottom. I realized that my sweater had torn on Harold's sharply spiked belt._

_I looked at him. "Harold, you better watch it with that belt, Jeanette may impale herself." Laughing, we continued to our next class._

_-End of Flashback-_

It was one of the most disturbing things we ever had to do, but we used our short-time friend like a pocket knife, trying to cut the ropes that bound our hands. At first, we didn't think it was sharp enough, but then it came lose.

Free from our bindings, we checked all the doors to see if they were unlocked. Luckily, the door that "the boss" had used to leave was still unlocked. We slowly cracked open the door to see if anybody was in the next room.

"It's clear." I whispered to Jeanette.

Room by room we went through the apartment complex like a maze, trying to find our way out. Finally, we were starting to hit rooms with windows, letting us know we had hit outside apartments and an exit would be nearby. As we got close to an exit, I remembered something he had said just before leaving us. "I'll have to find someone else who you will do it for." The phrase stuck with me. All I could picture is Theodore or Alvin being kidnapped, and killed when he found out that we had escaped.

"Jeanette, stop!"

She turned around. "What."

"We can't go yet, not until we know our family is safe."

She knew I was right, and we began to try and think of a plan.

We searched apartment by apartment in the abandoned maze, until we found it. A phone.

We called my house first.

"Hello?"

"Is that you Alvin?"

"Si? Where are you? Is Jeanette with you? We're looking everywhere?"

I heard a door opening somewhere in the complex.

"Is everyone else home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How about Brittany and Eleanor?"

"Brittany is here with me, Eleanor is at her house. Why are you asking…"

I interrupted, "Get everybody out of the house, and get Eleanor. I will call the Miller house in 5 minutes, answer the phone."

I waited five minutes, telling the footsteps could get closer, and called the Miller house.

"Okay Si, we're all here?"

"Get down to the police station as fast as possible. Tell them you are in danger of being kidnapped or murdered and need protective custody. We will get there as fast as possible."

Hearing the footsteps, coming louder, I hung up the phone before I got a response, and prayed that he would get everybody to a safe distance.

We ran and made it out of the apartment complex unnoticed. When we got to the police station, we told them we had been kidnapped and sent them to the right place. They found Harold's body and they found "the boss", but they never found the other person who had actually grabbed us and put us in the van.

The police found out that the two were brother in laws. When they came across one of the papers about our time machine on the ground outside our home, "the boss" and his brother-in-law, came up with the plan to kidnap us and use our time machine to prevent the fire which had claimed the life of his wife.

We thought we were safe, until I received a phone message, threatening me, and telling me that he would never stop hunting me down until his sister was alive. When it was discovered that "the boss" was also the head of one of the largest Sicilian crime families still in operation, we were put into the witness protection program.


	15. The Freedom

**Chapter 15: The Freedom**

**At the cottage.**

The phone rang.

Dave ran towards the phone, wishfully hoping it was Simon calling to say he was coming home. No such luck. "Mr. Seville?"

"Who's calling?" suspicious at the fact that no code names were used on this FBI only line.

"Sorry Ray? I'm with the FBI Witness Protection Program, I'm calling to tell you that Agent O'Hare has just asked us to tell you that you are being removed from the witness protection program. You will still have police custody for a while until we know it is safe, but you can resume your normal lives."

"Did he say anything about my son?"

"Of course."

Dave grew excited.

"Your two children and two family friends are also out of the program."

Realizing the caller knew nothing of the son he actually wanted to hear about, he left it at, "Thank you."

"An agent will be at your door in the next hour to help you move your things back to your home."

Alvin went to comfort Dave.

"It's okay Dave. I'm sure he's fine. He can handle himself."

Dave hugged Alvin. "Thank you Alvin. I needed that."

The agent arrived not long after the phone call, and the group returned to their California home.


	16. The Chipmunks

**Chapter 16: The Chipmunks**

When they returned home, Alvin immediately grabbed Theodore and ran to his bedroom and locked the door.

Alvin climbed under Simon's bed to retrieve the gifts he asked him to get. Both were wrapped as if Simon was expecting them to be opened soon.

Theodore opened his first. It had a note attached to it.

"Theo,

If you are reading this it means one of two things. Either I am no longer with you, or Alvin is snooping under my bed. If it is the first thing, keep reading. If not put it back where you found it and tell Alvin to do the same.

I wanted to make sure you had something to remember me by, so I made these gifts a while ago. I know will probably be too old for them when you do get them, but I hope you will still like it."

"Alvin,

If you are reading this it means one of two things. Either I am no longer with you or you are snooping under my bed. I am assuming it is the later so put it back. If not, read on. Even when I made this you were already too old for it, but I don't care. I still think you will like it, even if you won't admit it to anybody else.

I don't know what happened to make it so you are reading this, but please take care of Theodore. I don't know what he'll do without both of his brothers."

Both of them opened their gifts. Each one held a small stuffed chipmunk, no more than a few inches long. They were each wearing the clothes Theo and Alvin wore as an infant.

"I never thought I would see these again. I thought Dave threw all of this stuff out years ago." Alvin said.

Theodore couldn't talk, he hugged the toy and never wanted to let go. "Alvin, what did Simon mean by "I'm no longer with you?"

Alvin hugged his brother. "Nothing. He knows he won't be back for a while, so he wanted us to have something he made for us while he was gone. He'll be back. I know he will."

Hugging the gift as he walked down the stairs, Alvin whispered to himself, "I love it Si, I really do."


	17. The SafeHouse

**Chapter 17: The Safe-House**

**At their new apartment**

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Monroe?"

"Yes."

"Let me escort you to your apartment."

"Thank you very much."

The two settled into their apartment. "I can't believe we get to be married."

Simon smiled back at Jeanette, "This isn't quite how I pictured our honeymoon."

"So what do we do know?" Jeanette asked.

"I guess we live our lives."

"Simon, I have to say, I would have given anything to be married to you a few months ago, but I can't wait until we're back to just dating."

"Jean, you realize…"

She cut him off. "I realize that any day now they are going to catch that second creep so we can go back to our normal lives."

The two lay down in their bed. "Jean, will you promise me something."

"Anything, Si."

"If…When we get back, will you promise not to tell the others that we had to share a bed?"

She laughed, "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

"I wish we could…"

"We can't."

"I know. I just wish we could talk to them."

"Me too."

"Simon, what did you put in that envelope inside of Alvin's letter?"

"I'll let you know when you tell me what's in those envelopes in your diary."

"You read my diary?"

"Nope. Just page 93."

Simon laughed and Jeanette turned around in embarrassment and went to sleep.


	18. The Update

**Chapter 18: The Update**

**At the high school**

Mrs. Hammond walked in front of the packed auditorium. "Ladies and Gentlemen"

The crowd silenced.

"Thank you. Dr. Smith would like to make a very special announcement."

"Thank you Mrs. Hammond. I know all of you remember hearing about six of our students passing on last week. I would like to present the city's Chief of Police who has come down here to make an announcement on the issue."

The crowd of students began whispering in speculation.

"I bet they captured them"

"No I think they killed someone else!"

"It's probably just a stall tactic. They can't find him."

The Chief came up to the podium. "Thank you for having me Dr. Smith. I am pleased to announce that there is a new development in the case of the Seville family robbery. As stated earlier, two men entered into the Seville residence and shot the seven family members at point blank range. However, contrary to what was reported, five of the family members did survive the incident. The remaining five were reported to have died, in order to keep them protected from further danger. I am sure you are all very pleased to hear this news. Unfortunately, there is no mistake in the passing of two of the members of the Seville and Miller households. Despite being rushed to the hospital within minutes of the incident, Jeanette Miller and Simon Seville did pass on last Monday. There will be a funeral service for them tomorrow at 8 a.m. Your principal has agreed to excuse any students who would like to attend the ceremony, and provide bussing to and from the service. Thank you."

The crowd cheered at the bittersweet announcement.


	19. The Riddle

**Chapter 19: The Riddle**

**At the Miller house.**

After several days of being in protective custody, the Millers were finally able to go home again. Ms. Miller greeted them at the door with open arms, despite the bittersweet news of losing her daughter, Jeanette.

Brittany and Eleanor asked to be excused, and the two went into their bedroom.

Brittany opened Jeanette's dresser drawer. She reached to the bottom and found the stuffed bear. It was dressed in the same purple clothes that Jeanette always wore to school. She handed it to Eleanor. "Jeanette asked me in my letter to give this to you. It's something to hold on to until she gets back."

Eleanor started to cry. "She's not coming back is she?"

"I don't know Elle, I don't know."

She pulled the diary out next. Just as she had been told, there were two envelopes. She set them to the side and opened the diary. There was a note on the first page.

"Brittany,

If you can read this, I either requested you to look at it in a tough time for both of us, or you want to know how me and Simon are doing, and don't feel like just asking. Either way, feel free to read everything. Except 47. And 93."

She turned to the next page. It didn't look like a diary entry.

"Brittany,

I know why you are reading this. It is because I have died or have left you in some other way. If I didn't get a chance to tell you, there is a teddy bear I bought for Eleanor. I hope it gets her through today. I know you probably think this diary is my gift to you, but it isn't. Britt, you have spent your entire life pretending you didn't have a brain cell in your head. I have decided to put that to the test. I have hidden your gift and you will find a clue to its location where I can always count on you to look.

-Jeanette"

Brittany was intrigued. She started to think about Jeanette.

_-Flashback-_

"_Brittany, I'm going over to Simon's house for a little bit to work on an experiment."_

"_Okay"_

"_And Brittany!"_

"_What?"_

"_Stay away from my desk."_

_Suddenly there was a crash. Jeanette ran up the stairs._

"_What happened to my desk?"_

"_I don't know these stupid chemicals exploded."_

"_I told you to stay off my desk? Don't you ever listen?"_

"_I just wanted to see what was so interesting? Excuse me for being interested in my sister's life."_

"_Oh Britt. I can always count on you to go where you aren't supposed to."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Immediately Brittney figured it out. She turned to page 47.

"Brittany,

Either you read the second page of this book and you aren't as dumb as you make yourself out to be or you are even more predictable than I thought, and skipped straight to where you weren't supposed to be.

Either way, I love you. It's under my mattress.

-Jean"

Brittany looked under the mattress and saw a small box. In it was a beautiful pair of pink diamond earrings. And a small folded note.

"Something to remember me by.

-Jean"

She put them on and swore not to take them off until she saw Jeanette again.


	20. The Call

**Chapter 20: The Call**

**At the Seville house.**

It was early in the morning. Theodore and Alvin were doing the same thing they had done every day since they returned, sleeping on the couch, next to the phone, while holding their stuffed chipmunks. Suddenly the phone rang.

Alvin jumped up. For Alvin, every phone call that came to the house had to be about Simon. It even got to the point that he refused to leave the house because he didn't want to miss the call.

He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Mr. Seville there?"

"Who is this?"

"This is the FBI."

"Hold on." He dropped the phone, ran to Dave's room and woke him up. "Dave! He's coming home!"

Dave looked up at Alvin. "Who's coming home? Simon?"

"I think, the FBI is on the phone!"

Dave ran to the phone. "Hello? This is Dave Seville?"

"Mr. Seville, I wanted to inform you that we went to your son's safe-house, and he was not there."

"Well he probably just went for groceries or something. I'm sure he'll…"

"Sir, there is a note. It reads, 'no matter how many times you pretend that they die, I will be the one to make it so. To the FBI Agent who finds this, inform their parents that they will not be joining them this lifetime.' Also, we found a large amount of blood on the floor of the apartment. We have tested it and it is definitely from a female and male chipmunk. I'm very sorry. We are doing everything we can do to find them."

Dave hung up the phone in shock.

"When is he coming home?" Alvin asked.

Dave grabbed Alvin by the shoulder, "I don't think he is."

"You mean he's going to be there even longer?"

"No Alvin, I don't think he's coming back to us. Not this time."

Dave called Ms. Miller and asked her to send the girls over.

Brittany and Eleanor walked in the door.

"Brittany, can I talk to you alone?" Dave asked.

"Sure"

They went into the kitchen.

"Brittany, honey. Simon and Jeanette…. Are missing sweetheart"

Brittany tried to speak, "They're gonna be okay though. Right?"

"They found some blood on the floor. A lot. I don't think they are alright."

"They could be though?"

"Yes, but you have to understand. It doesn't look good. Even if they are still… with us. They are obviously injured very badly, and there is a good chance, they won't make it."

Brittany started to cry, "I want to have a funeral in the house."

He looked down at her, "I didn't say there was no hope. I just said we need to be prepared."

Brittany pulled out a small book and began to read to Dave.

"Dear Brittany,

As you have probably figured out, this is not a Diary. It is a collection of thoughts I have made for you to read after I pass. I want you to pay special attention to this one. Learn to let go. Just because there is hope, doesn't mean you can cling to it forever. Accept life's challenges. I know this is only a small ways into my book, so you are probably very sad right now. Please don't be. I don't want you to spend your life, wondering if I will walk through the door. You can't live in denial. If someday I come home to you, we will be thankful together, but you can't live life clinging to a fantasy.

With all my love,

Jean"

Dave began to cry, and he shook his head in understanding.


	21. The Envelopes

**Chapter 21: The Envelopes**

**The funeral**

Alvin spoke first.

"In Simon's letter to me, he gave me two envelopes. One of these was for if he lived and one was for if he didn't. He asked me to read this today.

'Alvin,

I would like you to read this letter if I am not there to read it myself.

My Dear Jeanette,

I don't know if you can hear this right now, I pray that you can. If this letter is being read, I am not with you anymore. I know there is a chance we both might not make it home, if that is the case, I ask that it still be read for the world to hear.

When we made this decision to part ways with our family, I knew there was a risk, I may not come home. I don't know how long you were there, and I don't know how long it has been, but I hope you haven't felt I don't love you. I wanted to ask you 10 years ago. Of course I was 8 at the time. Nevertheless, I wanted to ask you. I planned back then, at 8 years old, to ask you when I was 18, and old enough to make this choice. Unfortunately, I never had the chance. I was not about to try and pretend that our life was moving on, while we were moved from home to home. I was not about to bring children into a world of fear. That is the only reason I have not asked you Jeanette. Because I wanted to wait until we were home.

Unfortunately, that will never come, but I still want you to have a token to remember me by. I have asked Alvin to pick up something I ordered a long time ago. About a year ago, I was working on a project all the time. It was the first time since we said I love you that we weren't together all the time. I know you asked what I was doing, and I never provided you a response. I will let you know today. A research company offered me a large bonus if I could find a suitable metal alloy for their construction work. I spent months making the perfect mix, all with one thing in mind. The gift I have waited 10 years give you.

(Alvin pulled out a large engagement ring)

Of course I know that I am not there to put it on your finger. That is why I have asked Alvin to put it on a chain instead. I am not there to walk you down the aisle. I am not there to comfort you at night. I am not there to start a family with. So please, Jeanette, think of this only to remember me by. I leave you finger free for someone you find worthy of it. Someone who can provide what I can no longer give. Keep my ring around your neck, as a symbol of my love, but do not see it as a weight you must carry though life.

If you are not there to wear it, my love, I would like to do what you would want me to do. I would like the ring to go to Brittany. My Jeanette always used to say that you loved to be around large gems. Since we have lost the largest gem of all, my Jeanette, I ask you to take this instead. Brittany, you were her best friend. Put that ring somewhere safe for her. I ask you not to think of me or her when you look at it but think of us. When we decided to save the four of you a few years back, I wanted to do it on my own. Jeanette looked at me and said, "Simon! Stop trying to take all the blame. We both did this, and we both will fix it. Together. Besides, that is how we belong. Together." I think about that statement a lot, and would like you, Brittany, to remember it. When you look at that ring, think of us together.

I love you Jeanette, until we meet again.

Eternally yours,

Simon"

Overwhelmed by tears, Alvin couldn't continue any more.

Brittany stood up. Jeanette also asked me to read a letter if she didn't come home to us.

"Simon,

I want to start off by apologizing. I know what you have wanted to ask me for a long time, and I have wanted to answer for a long time. I knew that we could not try to start a life while in captivity, so I have written this letter instead. If you are hearing this, it means I have passed on. I know you never got the chance to ask me so I have decided to answer you now. Yes. Of course it may seem silly for me to accept now, but I want you to know that I would have said yes when I was 8 and I will say yes from the grave. I have always loved you. I'm just sorry I couldn't answer you in person.

I knew that you were getting ready to ask me when you took on that research job. I know you are probably curious how I know about that, so I will tell you. I was the other researcher. If you recall, all of your work was sent to a second person to look over. That was me. I didn't know for sure, but once I saw how meticulous every detail was on every piece of work, I knew that only my Simon could possibly give me that type of work. I too was doing this project for our special day. I know you Simon. You probably went out and spent every dime of that bonus on a ring. Both of us know we would have been happy with something out of a dollar store, but you always wanted to spoil me. I decided to be the one who actually saved money for the ceremony, and I left the extravagancy to you.

I wanted to use that money I saved for something you would approve of. That is why I asked Dave to help me.

Of course, I know that there is a possibility that you are not hearing this at all. If that is the case, I am sorry to everybody who can hear this. He was a great man.

Brittany, I know you are the one reading this, and I want to say one quick thing before Dave speaks. I love you and miss you and wish you the best."

Dave already crying from the first two letters, opened his letter from Jeanette to read.

"Simon,

Like I said I wanted to use the money I saved for something you would approve of. I decided to use it for something you have wanted to happen for years."

Dave stopped reading the letter.

Brittany and Eleanor were crying uncontrollably hearing their sister's last words. Alvin and Theodore each went to their friend and comforted them.

Dave continued reading.

"Like I said, I knew you would be happy with what I decided to use the money on. Of course I was a little more conservative than you with my money, so I could afford two."

With that, Alvin and Theodore each dropped down to one knee.

In unison they said,

"My love, will you be mine. Will you marry me?"

Both Eleanor and Brittany screamed "Yes!" as they hugged their fiancés.

Dave continued reading.

"I know that it seems kind of odd for a sister to ask her two friends to propose to her two sisters on the day of her funeral. What can I say? I guess I just wanted today to be a happy day instead of a sad one. I want both of you to be happy. I also always dreamed that I would be there when my sisters were proposed to. Now I was able to be there, at least in spirit.

Alvin, I know we haven't exactly spent lots of time together, but Simon talked about you enough to where I really did know you. He always warned me about you, he said you always had a trick up your sleeve. But the one thing he always said is that you were reliable. He said that he could count on you to be there through the worst times in life. I know this is a bittersweet day for my sister. Comfort her through her loss, and celebrate your new life.

Theodore, I knew you much better than Alvin. You were the sweetest teenager I ever knew. I always knew you would be perfect for Eleanor. Eleanor can have a little temper sometimes. I was always there to talk to her when she was angry. It is comforting to know that even though I am gone, she will still have someone there to talk her down.

Eleanor and Brittany, I have one last wedding gift. I bought these several years ago, and it looks like I won't get any use out of them.

(Dave pulled out two solid gold wedding bands)

I always thought Simon and I would wear them together. I would like each of you to have one of them. Whenever you carry those with you, remember the love Simon and I had for one another. Carry that love with you. It is a strong love.

I know all four of you will be happy. I love all of you, and wish I could be there on your big day.

Simon, I know that you still have that ring you bought me somewhere, if you don't mind, I would like Brittany to carry it with her down the aisle. I know it isn't the same as being there, but I just want to walk down the aisle.

With all my love, and all my heart,

Jeanette"


	22. The Interruption

**Chapter 22: The Interruption**

**The wedding**

It was a beautiful ceremony. The entire church was decorated with purple and blue. All of their friends were there, but more importantly, all of Jeanette and Simon's friends were there.

The couples began to walk down the aisle. They chose to have the Alvin and Theodore walk down the aisle with their fiancés. As Jeanette put it in her diary, "He insisted on walking down the aisle with me, because he didn't want to wait any longer to be with me."

Theodor and Eleanor came out first. She wore a beautiful long dress with a slight green tint, and he wore a green tuxedo.

Not far behind them was the second happy couple, Alvin and Brittany. Alvin of course wore a red tuxedo with an "A" monogramed pocket and Brittany wore a light pink dress.

The music began to play and they walked down the aisle. As they approached the front of the church, a voice rang out.

"Dearly Beloved…"

"WAIT!" The minister had been cut off by a mysterious voice in the back.

Brittany turned around upset to see a complete stranger walking in the door. Eleanor turned around as well. They noticed more people coming with them. They were police officers. Soon police officers lined both sides of the aisle and came to attention.

Two wheel chairs began to come from the back of the room. It was the bent, broken, but alive bodies of Simon and Jeanette.

Dave stood up from his chair. The two approached the front of the church. The chairs were being pushed by the Chief of Police and Agent O'Hare. The Chief of Police approached Dave.

"Are you the father of Simon Seville?"

Dave shook his head yes.

Extending his hand, he replied, "I just wanted to shake the hand of the father of the bravest man I have ever met."

Alvin turned around, even more shocked at the description he just heard of his brother.

Dave spoke up, "What happened?"

The chief answered, "If you like I can wait until after…"

Brittany interrupted, "No I want to hear now, this can wait."

The chief nodded his head.


	23. The Hero

**Chapter 23: The Hero**

To tell you the truth Mr. Seville, we were just about ready to give up the search for these two, until we received an anonymous tip that said that two lifeless bodies were being dragged into a building.

Our officers went to the building. We had no idea that it was Simon and Jeanette that were inside. The officers were under the impression that they were to arrest whoever was responsible and recover the two bodies.

When they entered, those inside immediately started firing weapons at the officers. The shootout lasted several minutes. Two of our officers were wounded, and then the firing stopped on their end. We went inside and found that all of those inside had been injured or killed. A few officers went in to make sure the house was clear.

Through the ordeal, your son was amazing. When he first heard gunfire, he found a small area that he hid Jeanette so she would be safe. She had been injured far worse than him, but he had kept her alive, even performing an emergency tracheotomy using only scraps he could find in the room. The entire time, he stayed lying on top of Jeanette so that if any bullets came through, he would be hit instead of her. After the shooting stopped, he looked up and saw the first officers about to open a door. Simon had known that a guard always stayed inside of that room.

As the officers were about to enter the room, Simon ran towards them and tackled the officers right before a barrage of bullets went through the door. Simon was hit in the each leg by the gunfire and one of the officers was hit in the arm, but he saved the lives of the three officers.

Neither he nor Jeanette could talk in the hospital, so the staff had no idea who they were. Agent O'Hare had come to visit the officer that was wounded. When he heard about the teenager who saved his life, O'Hare wanted to meet him.

He asked what room they were in, and recognized them the moment he came in.

By today they had both recovered from the bulk of their injuries and were finally able to talk.

Unfortunately, we couldn't communicate anything to your family until we were able to communicate to them, to be sure that they weren't still being looked for.

We originally planned on calling you, until Agent O'Hare informed Simon and Jeanette of the wedding. They decided that they would rather come here and get married at the same time as their siblings.

They even dragged Agent O'Hare dress and tuxedo shopping.


	24. The Love

**Chapter 24: The Love**

Dave looked at Simon and Jeanette, "Are you two ready to get married?"

They held each other's hands and simultaneously said, "Absolutely."

The officers wheeled Simon and Jeanette to the front of the Church. Agent O'Hare handed the minister Simon and Jeanette's marriage certificate, before leaving the two alone.

The minister began again, but this time Brittany interrupted.

She turned to Simon and said, "Simon, you had Alvin and me do all the dirty work for you. This time you do it." She handed him the engagement ring he bought for Jeanette. "It's your turn to propose."

In front of the church, Simon grabbed the edge of his chair, and knelt down to one knee. "Jeanette, my love, will you marry me?"

Jeanette leaned over to Simon's ear and whispered, "Try and stop me."

The two gathered their strength, and stood up from their wheelchairs for the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in this beautiful place to witness the joining of Alvin and Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor, and Simon and Jeanette in marriage.

Who gives these brides to be married?"

Ms. Miller stood up, "I do."

"Who gives these grooms to be married?"

Dave stood up, "I do."

The minister stopped the ceremony and looked at Jeanette and Simon, "I'm sorry but do you two have your own vows?"

Both Simon and Jeanette knew their vows by heart, but neither of them wanted to put the other on the spot unprepared. As they began to shake their head no, Brittany and Alvin answered for them, "Yes." They proceeded to pull out the two "good" envelopes; each one containing vows that Jeanette and Simon had written so long before.

The minister continued, "I understand the brides and grooms have prepared their own vows."

Theodore looked at Eleanor, "Eleanor, when I first met you, I fell in love. I didn't understand what it was, but I knew I never wanted to be away from you. For years, we have been friends. We have been together through the good and bad times. The first time we cooked dinner together, I knew I wanted to cook with nobody else. The first time we went out for dinner, I had found my dinner companion for life. The first time we kissed, I knew I would never kiss another. I always knew that we would be together, but it took my two older brothers to finally make me realize what I was missing. I will always be at your side. I will always be faithful to you. I will always love you."

Alvin looked at Brittany, "Britt, the first time I met you, I rolled my eyes at you. I couldn't stand the sight of you. Yet something kept drawing me towards you. I always thought I was just getting used to you, but I know that I am actually starting to like you. The first time we met, you tried to steal my name. You tried to tell the world you were a Chipmunk. It took you ten years, but you finally weaseled your way into it. You have my name, and my heart. I can't promise you that I will never fight with you. I can't promise you that I will be the best husband on Earth. I can promise you that I will always love you."

Simon looked at Jeanette, "Jeanette, my love, it's hard to put into words, why I want to marry you. It's like trying to describe a symphony, there's just too much going on at once to wrap your mind around it. We've been through our fair share of good and bad times. One of those bad times, you said something to me that stuck with me to this day. 'We belong together.' It's the only way that I can describe my love for you. It occurs to me that our best moments, were always at our worst. When we first met, we were trying to sabotage each other's auditions at that little hotel. We admitted our love for each other at a time we felt at our lowest. If I had to describe our relationship in one word, it would be 'comfort'. We comfort each other, we feel comfortable around each other, and we find comfort every time we sit next to each other. Jeanette, I want to marry you so that I can release my angst, and find my comfort. Two years ago, we were at the worst time in our life. When that ordeal was finally over, you said five words that made everything seem right again. We have been through an ordeal these past several weeks, so I would like to make everything seem right for you with those same five words. Jeanette, I will always love you.

Eleanor looked towards Theodore, "Theodore, I've been thinking about this day for all my life. I've thought about what I would say at this very moment dozens of times. But, I still can't think of anything that makes me describe why we work together. That was until I got some advice from a wise older sister. She told me that I had a little temper, and that she always used to talk me down. But when she wasn't there anymore, she said that you would talk me down. She's back now, but she still cannot be there to talk me down, because I will be by your side. That is what you do for me, you talk me down. You are the kindest, gentlest, sweetest person I know. In hard times, when I don't know how to handle a situation you are there for me. I have always loved you, and I always will.

Brittany looked at Alvin, "Alvie, I have to admit, for a while I didn't know what was going on between us. My entire childhood, I did nothing but bicker and fight with you. Yet, somehow, I always knew we would be together. You were always very protective of me, even if you didn't want to admit it. As we grew, I saw our arguments change. Our arguments to the death began to change into lover's quarrels. We started form a bond, and that bond can't be broken. Part of me never wanted to admit that I had feelings for you, but every year they grew stronger. It got to the point that I was sad when I had to leave your house at the end of the day. I don't want to feel sad anymore. I don't want to ever have to leave your house again. I can't say how our lives will turn out, but I know it will be fun.

Jeanette looked at Simon, "Simon, I want to take this time to let you know I lied to you. Two years ago, I looked you in the eye and said, "Simon, nobody knows the future". I have felt bad for that statement for a while because it wasn't true. I have known the future for a while, I have known that this day would come. Brittany? Do you have the Diary. (Brittany handed Jeanette the diary). Page 93, 'He had saved me from death and saved me from pain. He kissed me, and all of the trouble of the world went away. He proposed on bent knee. He insisted on walking down the aisle with me, because he didn't want to wait any longer to be with me. He looked into my eyes and said he'd love me forever. That was the man of my dreams.' I wrote that ten years ago, exactly one day before I met you. Everything I wanted in a husband, you gave me. You've saved me from death, and always take the pain away. You've taken the worst of times from my life away with a single kiss. You proposed on one knee, no matter how hard it was for you. You walked me down the aisle and you swore you would love me forever. I predicted the future right once, I just hope our future together is better than I can imagine."

The minister continued, "Do you Theodore, Alvin, and Simon take Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeanette to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part."

Theodore looked up at her with a smile, "I do."

Alvin started to chuckle quietly "You know I do."

Simon focused on Jeanette, "I do."

The minister continued, "And do you Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette take Theodore, Alvin, and Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part."

Eleanor's face lit up, "I do."

Brittany smirked at Alvin, "I guess I do."

Jeanette held Simon's hand tightly, "Yes I do."

"Do we have the rings?" The minister asked.

The four rings were handed to the two original couples. Each ring was wrapped in a small cloth, two purple and two blue. They were the same cloths that were left by Jeanette and Simon. It was the couples' way of having Simon be the best man, and Jeanette the maid of honor. Almost forgetting, about Simon and Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor recalled the funeral, and each pulled a gold ring, hung by a chain, from around their necks and handed them to the two.

The couples exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husbands and Wives. Husbands, you may now kiss your brides."

Simultaneously, the three couples kissed each other.

"I now present Mr. & Mrs. Theodore Seville, Mr. & Mrs. Alvin Seville, and Mr. & Mrs. Simon Seville."

Simon and Jeanette sat back down in their wheel chairs and Theodore and Eleanor immediately went to push them down the aisle.

Simon looked at the crowd of friends, all cheering for the happy couples. In the front row, he saw Dave crying next to two stuffed chipmunks.

The three husbands went back down the aisle singing to their brides.

_I say, hey, I be gone today_

_But I be back around the way_

_Seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see the less I know_

_But I know one thing that I love you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_


	25. The Sevilles

**Chapter 25: The Sevilles**

The couples went outside to the stretched limo waiting to take them to the reception.

Brittany looked at Jeanette, "It's really great to see you again Jean."

Jeanette smiled at Brittany and Eleanor

Brittany continued, "But Jean? The next time we have a funeral, let's make sure the person isn't coming back."

Alvin laughed. "You know Si, you really did scare us there. Try not to die on me again anytime soon."

Simon looked up at Alvin, "You guys are the ones who jumped to conclusions, at least when we had a funeral for you four we had the common decency to make sure you were actually dead."

Alvin rolled his eyes at Simon, "So when should we expect to get your third of the wedding expenses?"

Jeanette answered, "Right around the same time you pay me for those rings of yours. You know Si, that's probably why they were so anxious to get us in the ground, so they could get gifts."

"Speak for yourself Jean, I gave them stuffed chipmunks, you're the one who gave out diamonds. Hey Alvin, I have to know"

"What?"

Simon continued, "How did Brittany look as a ground squirrel?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at the question.

"She looked just as beautiful as I described her in my vows."

Simon and Eleanor both began to laugh.

Brittany looked at Alvin, "You're so romantic honey."

Eleanor chimed in, "Britt, you do remember that the only time he said anything about your looks was when he said he couldn't stand the sight of you right?"

"You said what?" Brittany screamed.

Simon looked at Jeanette, "I knew she didn't hear that."

Brittany continued to scream "Let me see those vows. I want to know what else you said about me."

"I don't have them written down." Alvin replied.

Brittany growled at Alvin. "You winged your wedding vows?"

Simon looked at the two, "You know I have to admit, you two impress me. Who manages to fit their first fight as husband and wife in 2 block limo ride to the reception?"

"Shut up Simon!" Alvin replied.

"Elle?" Theodore asked.

"Yes Theo?"

The fighting between the others can still be heard in the background.

"Isn't it nice that everything's back to normal?"

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and I hope you are enjoying the Bad Science series. These first two books have set the stage for a plot I think everybody will find exciting and enjoyable. I have already planned the next three sequels. The three books will be a mini-series taking place at the end of this book. Make sure to watch for the exciting sequels in the upcoming weeks! If all goes as planned, '**_**Bad Science 3: Family Bonds'**_** will be posted in the next few days.**


End file.
